Tau'ri fleet
The Tau'ri Fleet includes all Earth-built space vessels, acquired friendlies, and ships from their enemies. After five or more years of researching alien technologies discovered on off-world missions, along with billions of dollars of work, several prototype models, and several failures, the Tau'ri were eventually able to construct its first glider vessel based on alien technology. That was the X-301 Interceptor, a Tau'ri/Goa'uld hybrid. The craft ultimately failed, because of its alien components. After the failed flight tests, the United States Air Force decided to build an entirely human-built craft, with components based upon what they learned from alien tech, rather than actually integrating alien technology into it. This was the X-302 hyperspace fighter, a small 2-man space-faring ship much like a highly advanced MiG or F-22 Raptor. F-302 fighter-interceptors are now the standard dog-fighting attacker used by the military in the Stargate program. It was not long before Earth too was able to create its first (and for a long time, only) interstellar battlecruiser, the Prometheus. Whilst the F-302 is generally sufficient to successfully challenge its alien equivalent, the Prometheus was still inferior to the highest class of battlecruiser owned by most other prominent races in the galaxy. Later, with the assistance of the Asgard, the Tau'ri were able to construct a far more advanced class of ship, the ''Daedalus''-class Deep Space Carrier, capable of rivaling even the most powerful alien spaceships. Main ships F-302 bases F-302 squadrons *Blue Squadron - assigned to Prometheus. It is unknown that the squadron is disbanded or not after the destruction of Prometheus. *1st SFW "Snakeskinners" - Earth/Milky Way *1st TFW "Wraithwaxers" - assigned to Daedalus *2nd TW - assigned to Apollo Types of Tau'ri Battlecruisers Major actions ' fleet over Antarctica]] in the Battle of the Asgard Legacy]] '' and Apollo fire their newly acquired Asgard beam weapons.]] * Tau'ri-Goa'uld war (1994-2005, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Antarctica (2004, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Dakara (2005, Tau'ri victory) * Replicator Invasion (2005, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Dakara (2005, Tau'ri victory) * Ori crusade (2005-2008, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Kallana (2005, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Tegalus (2006, Negotiated settlement) **Battle of P3Y-229 (2006, Ori victory) **Battle of the Black Hole (2006, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of the Asgard Legacy (2007, Tau'ri victory) **Battle in the Alteran Home Galaxy (2008, Tau'ri victory) * Tau'ri-Wraith war (2004–Present, Ongoing) **Battle of Atlantis (2005, Tau'ri victory by subterfuge) **Battle of Edowin (2005, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of the Black Hole (2006, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of the Void (2006, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Midway (2008, Draw) **Battle of M6H-987 (2008, Tau'ri and Traveler victory) **Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship (2009, Tau'ri victory) *Rand-Caledonian war (2006) **Battle of Tegalus (2006, Negotiated settlement) *Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance war (2006–Present, Ongoing) **Battle of the Stargates (2006, Draw) **Hijack of the Odyssey (2006, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Icarus Base (2009, destruction of the Icarus Base and of the enemy forces) **Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny (2009, Tau'ri victory) * Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith war (2007, Tau'ri and Wraith victory) **Battle to save Atlantis (2007, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of Asuras (2008, Tau'ri, Wraith and Traveler victory) * Michael's crusade (2008, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of M2S-445 (2008, Tau'ri victory) **Battle of the Phoenix (2008?, Draw) (alternate timeline) **Michael's invasion of Atlantis (2008, Tau'ri victory, Michael Kenmore killed) *Tau'ri-Nakai war (2009–Present, Ongoing) **Nakai attack on Destiny (2009, Tau'ri victory) **Mutiny on Destiny (2009, Tau'ri victory) **Nakai attack in the void (2009, Tau'ri victory) * Other: **Battle of M35-117 (2008, Tau'ri victory) (Alternate reality) Non-classified Tau'ri spacecraft , Endeavour.]] , once commanded by the Tau'ri]] The following is a list of spacecraft constructed by the Tau'ri outside of the Stargate Program. *Space shuttle **Challenger'' **''Endeavour'' **''Enterprise'' **''Intrepid'' (Alternate reality) Alien origin In addition to their own fleet, the Tau'ri have acquired numerous vessels of alien origin that at times supplemented their forces. Ancient origin *Atlantis **Puddle Jumper **Time Jumper (lost) *''Orion'' (destroyed) *''Destiny'' **Ancient shuttle (originally two, one remaining) Ori origin *Ori warship (sent through Supergate, presumably reclaimed by Ori) Goa'uld origin *Cronus' Ha'tak (destroyed) *Al'kesh (hyperdrive was removed for use in ''Prometheus, current status unknown)'' *Tel'tak *Death Glider Wraith origin *Hive Ship (two, both destroyed) *Wraith Dart (several, all abandoned) Others *An Incomplete ship designed and constructed on Earth by a town infested by Goa'uld. It's currently being kept at Area 51. *The Destiny expedition, specifically Dr. Nicholas Rush, commandeered a Nakai fighter during the [[Nakai attack on Destiny|Nakai attack on Destiny]]. It was later jettisoned from the hull to prevent the aliens from tracking it and thus Destiny. References Category:Tau'ri fleet Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images